1. Technical Field
This exemplary disclosure generally relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device with a heat sink assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Motherboards for portable electronic devices can radiate much heat. In multi-layer boards, the heat can be dissipated by copper ground layers of the motherboard. However, this configuration has limited effect, especially when the motherboard operates for long uninterrupted periods.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.